<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He is half of my Soul as the poets say. by missree31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983669">He is half of my Soul as the poets say.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missree31/pseuds/missree31'>missree31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missree31/pseuds/missree31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eizen hasn't been whole since his Husband, Askal, was taken by the mist, he doesn't want to be alone again and just wants his heart to come home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original D&amp;D Character(s)/Original D&amp;D Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He is half of my Soul as the poets say.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My partner is DMing Curse of Strahd for some friends and I, and I got really into making my PC, Askal, and his Husband, Eizen. So I decided to write a little oneshot about them, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Askal disappeared Eizen didn't know what to do with himself, it had always been him and Askal; the two of them on long journeys, both perilous and simply adventurous. The two of them helping around the town just for the sake of their neighbors. Sure there was the occasional solo job, but those never lasted much longer than a day or two and were never very far from home. So of course Eizen would be at a loss for what to do, after you spent 150+ years alone then some intriguing man comes along and sweeps you off your feet, makes you fall in love with him, and barely leaves your side for 10 years, you get kind of used to having that person around; so when they get taken away from you by some magical Mist it sort of feels like you've lost half of yourself.</p>
<p>Its been weeks and it hurts,<br/> it hurts so goddamn much, Eizen hasn't felt this lonely and lost for so, so long. It's an awful feeling and he just wants it to go away, he doesn't want to feel anything. Most nights he curls up in their bed and holds back everything until he can't hold it all back any longer. Its exactly three weeks after Askal disappears before Eizen breaks, he's in their bed, curled up as tightly as he can be and he's sobbing, he's messy and has his entire body clenched so tight it's hurts. Eizen has Askal's pillow in his arms and seemingly wouldn't let go of it even if the world was ending, which, for him it seemingly is. He doesn't fall into his trances as often as he should be, he hasn't been eating and is getting weaker. Part of his heart is gone and he doesn't know how to deal with it. </p>
<p>The morning after that, Eizen decides to do something. He's sore and feels completely broken, but he tells himself that he has to do something, he can't wait around any longer. Askal is out there somewhere and he could be in trouble, something took him. Eizen was determined to bring his Heart home, even if it took everything he had. He would give his all if it meant getting Askal back.</p>
<p>Eizen spends the rest of the day getting things ready for a long journey, he doesn't know how long he'll be gone, so he brings as much as he can comfortably carry. He doesn't know where to start, but he'll ask around for any information about a magical Mist and a man with long blush colored hair. Hoping for even a single scrap of information.</p>
<p>He doesn't find anything for a long while, this frustrates him immensely. He just wants his eccentric love back, he wants the man who knows him like the back of his hand, who knows him better than even he himself does sometimes.</p>
<p> He doesn't want to be alone again.</p>
<p>He continues his journey, it has been months. It's frustrating and he spends the first bit of it holding back tears, soon enough he stops holding them back. It gets easier on some days, but harder everyday that he learns nothing of Askal nor the odd Mist. He can't lose hope, he just can't. He would never forgive himself if he just let it all go and didn't learn the truth. He needs to know what happened to Askal.<br/> It hurts so much.</p>
<p>Its been 7 months by the time he finally, finally learns something new. He's been searching everywhere, he's been all over without a single clue about Askal nor the damned mist. Until finally, he's in a tavern on the east coast, a few hours before he is to sail across the sea to cover more ground in his search, when he overhears a few of the-seemingly-sailors talking about a strange thick Mist that was unlike anything they've seen, they talked about how it covered absolutely everything they could see, and then poof, gone just like that. Like the mist wasn't even there in the first place. Like it was magic or something. Eizen had hopped out of his seat at the bar, spilling his drink and immediately asks the sailors where they had seen this strange Mist.</p>
<p>Eizen learns that it was seemingly thickest at the large Port Town across the sea to the east, exactly where he was headed. </p>
<p>He later boards the ship and eagerly thanks the captain for allowing him to sail with them. His heart is racing, and he feels somewhat like he's dying. He's not even sure if he will find Askal in the town, but oh gods is he hoping, he wants nothing more than to be with his love again. He hasn't felt whole in months, and he'd very much like to feel Askal's heart beat on his fingertips as he presses his hand to his chest in the middle of the night, while his love sleeps.</p>
<p> Eizen knows Askal is not human, has known for a long time, Askal told him years ago, showed Eizen how he can completely change himself at will, a skin changer of sorts. It was amazing, a 'Changeling' Askal had called himself. Absolutely fascinating, Eizen had let his Love know just how fantastic he was, while also asking Askal to add another finger to his hand, or to make his hair short, and blue. Amazing, beautiful, incredible. </p>
<p>Yes, Eizen knew Askal was not human, but that didn't stop him from being terrified about how long he truly had with his Love, it could be decades, it could be centuries, neither of them knew. Eizen could live well into his 700s, best case scenario, Askal might as well; He could also have the lifespan of a human, much worse. What a terrifying thought, he's already spent 10 years with the man, but he wants his whole life with Askal. Only the future holds the answers.</p>
<p>Its been six days since he boarded the ship and headed east, the captain says it'll be about another day, which he's grateful for. He truly never did well at sea, maybe Askal and him will go on more journeys across the water to become more acquainted. Ah, he really misses his Heart, it's been too long, and he's starting to get much too familiar with loneliness again. Eizen will find him, he promised himself that he would. He is so close and yet terrified that the information was wrong and that he will find nothing. He tells himself that Askal will be with him soon, that he'll find his love, and that they can finally be together again.<br/>He will find him.</p>
<p>They finally reach the town and Eizen pays the captain handsomely before bolting off the ship before he pukes; luckily he doesn't hurl the second he lands on solid ground, he takes a minute to right himself before he decides to take a look around. After a bit of wandering, he decides to go to the tavern. He orders a mug of ale and asks the tavernkeep for any information about strange Mist and a man with long, messy, blush colored hair. She knows nothing of Askal, but says that the thick magical Mist just rolled through their town about two weeks ago and disappeared like it was nothing. She said that she had never seen anything like it, atleast for as long as she has been living there. Eizen thanked her, payed double for his ale and got up to leave, she stopped him as he reached the door and said, 'if you're looking for someone sir, you could always check the outskirts of town, near the forest. It's kind of dangerous, but you seem like a weathered adventurer. I really do hope you find the one you're looking for, they seem awfully special to you.' </p>
<p>Eizen smiles softly at the woman and replies with, 'he is half my soul, i hope i find him too.' And leaves the tavern.</p>
<p> He buys rations and extra rope from the general shop near by, he had lost his previous rope while tussling with a Direwolf earlier on in his journey, the damn mutt gave him a nasty bite on his left side, atleast he'll have some neat stories to tell Askal when he finally finds him.</p>
<p>It was early afternoon by the time Eizen set off for the forest on the outskirts of town, the tavernkeep had warned him that it would be dangerous, so he made sure to be on guard by the time he finally made it to the edge of town. The forest was heavily wooded and seemingly fairly dark, despite it being midday. Eizen took a deep breath, and went straight in.</p>
<p>Eizen had been searching through this dense forest for hours, it was getting darker and darker and that means nocturnal creatures, so he needed to make camp soon. He has run into quite a few Twig Blights here and there, but nothing really dangerous. He hasn't found anything yet, nothing really out of the ordinary that is. </p>
<p>Eizen had just gotten settled after fixing up his camp for the night, when he heard a noise from about 25 yards away, he couldn't pin point exactly what it was, but it was an animal of sorts. Eizen readied himself with a dagger and tried to blend in with the brush. As the creature got closer, he noticed it to be a bear of some sorts, a large one with...feathers? It took Eizen a puzzling moment before he realized it was an Owlbear coming straight for his camp, he wasn't too worried, he just need not provoke it and he should be alright. </p>
<p>Eizen stepped out of his hiding spot and walked closer to his fire, the Owlbear slowed down as it got closer to the camp. It was about 20 feet away before it started to walk slowly towards Eizen, he put his dagger away and stayed where he was, still confused as to why an Owlbear would be coming up to him in the middle of this forest, they usually keep to themselves. Maybe this big guy was the 'dangers' that the tavernkeep was talking about. </p>
<p>The Owlbear stopped 5 feet away from the fire and stared at Eizen for a moment before cocking his head like a confused dog. He then started towards Eizen's main bag. </p>
<p>'Hey! Theres no food in that buddy, there's really nothing in there that you would like, i promise. Just some old clothes and things. Please stop trying to eat my bag, it's really not food.' Eizen said, and the Owlbear stopped and walked over to him before sniffing him for a second, and then licking a stripe up his face with his weird bird tongue. 'Ah! Stop it, i don't need a bath, i just recently washed up, please. I am also not food!' Eizen laughed for a minute but abruptly stopping at the sound of whistling.</p>
<p>'Oden, that's not food, i would greatly appreciate it if please stop trying to eat my husband.'<br/>The voice said, and oh what a voice to be heard. It was a voice that Eizen didn't want to admit to being afraid of never hearing again. Eizen had to be dreaming right? He's in a trance right now and he's dreaming? Oh gods please don't be a dream.</p>
<p>Eizen looked up at the man behind the Owlbear, seemingly named Oden, and quickly got to his feet. He walked around Oden and stood infront the Askal, 'Is, is it really you? Am i dreaming again?' His voice quaked as he reached for his husband's face, Askal grabbed his hand and leaned into the touch.</p>
<p>'It's really me, love, i promise. Im sorry i took so long to find you again.' He said as he turned his face to the palm of Eizen's hand a kisses it. Eizen finally throws his arms around Askal and starts to sob, his entire body shaking. Askal picks him up and hugs him tight as Eizen wraps his legs around his waist.</p>
<p>'I thought i lost you for good, i was terrified that i'd never see you again. I can't, i can't be alone again, please don't leave me again.' Eizen sobs into his Love's neck, he's finally whole again, he has his other half back. He's never felt more relieved. 'You're not hurt, are you? Please tell me you didn't lose a limb or something.' He pulls away a second, snot and tears still dripping down his face.</p>
<p>Askal squeezes his thigh and laughs a little, 'No, my Star, i am not hurt anymore, i did get many injuries while i was in Ravenloft, but i promise nothing too severe nor as interesting as a severed limb.' He smiles.</p>
<p>Eizen sniffs and says, 'Ravenloft? Where did you even end up after the damned Mist took you?'</p>
<p>Askal kisses Eizen's forehead and then places his own on it, 'That is, a very long story, my Star, how about we save that for when we get home? You can tell me all about your journey for now instead.' </p>
<p>Eizen hums and says, 'alright, i'll tell you all about the seven months that i spent looking for you. I'm sure you'll love the journey.' </p>
<p>'I spent every night that i was in Ravenloft hoping and wishing to every god i knew that i could make my way back to you, my Star, im so sorry it took so long. Killing a vampire is a bit harder than it seems.' Askal finally sets his lover down but not without kissing the lights out of him first, it was a kiss that seemed to last forever, but was also over far too quickly for either of their tastes.</p>
<p>'Im sorry wait, did you say vampire?' Eizen said with a shocked expression.</p>
<p>Askal rubbed the back of his neck, 'uh, yeah i told you it was a long story.' Eizen just gapes at him for a moment.</p>
<p>'You're telling me ALL about it when we get home.' Eizen huffs before sitting on the ground and stoking the fire back to life with a stick he found. 'Now please sit down, maybe sleep a tad before we head home in the morning.' He reaches over to Oden who had fallen asleep next to the fire a little while ago. </p>
<p>Askal stares at Eizen and the way he softly pets his companion, he huffs a laugh before sitting down finally, and says, 'Alright, Star, i'll get some shut eye. Wake me up at sunrise please, i don't want to sleep for too long.' </p>
<p>Eizen leans up to kiss his brow, and hums, 'get some rest Love.' Askal hums before nodding off.</p>
<p>Eizen is finally whole again, after 8 excruciating months, his heart has returned to him and he has never been happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated !&lt;3 <br/>My Tumblr is http://missree31.tumblr.com<br/>Come bug me! :00</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>